Senior Prank
by One More Disaster
Summary: The Rangers are Seniors. That means it's Senior Prank time. Four of the Rangers come up with the perfect idea for a Senior Prank that will go down in Angel Grove High history as the best Senior Prank ever.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I also do not own the idea for the prank.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Bulk and Skull; Rocky and Zack; minor mentions of Ranger related violence  
><strong>Characters:<strong> the first twelve Rangers (except Kim), Bulk, Skull, Principal Kaplan, Miss Applebee and miscellaneous unnamed students of Angel Grove High  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Rangers are Seniors. That means it's Senior Prank time. Four of the Rangers come up with the perfect idea for a Senior Prank that will go down in Angel Grove High history as the best Senior Prank ever.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,902  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> minor spoilers for the first five seasons of _Power Rangers_, and the _Turbo_ movie  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I actually got the idea for this 'shot back in '08. I was bored at work one night, so I was reading the April edition of _Reader's Digest_. One of the readers' input sections had a letter from a reader about a Senior Prank played out in Massachusetts. As I read the letter, I realized that I could totally see Rocky and Zack coming up with something like that.

Of course, I had to add a little _Power Rangers_ touch to it, otherwise it wouldn't be the Rangers.

I realize that Rocky and Zack weren't Seniors together, since Trini and Zack were still in Switzerland, but those were the two who I could see masterminding the plot to come up with the best Senior Prank ever.

So, in this story, Jason, Trini and Zack are all back from Switzerland to graduate with their Angel Grove class. Kim is still in Florida. It takes place before Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya hand over the Turbo Powers, but after the _Turbo_ movie, so Justin is in this, as well. Also, Billy came back from Aquitar in order to see his friends graduate.  
><strong>Edit: <strong>So, I originally posted this under my old account, but a couple of years ago, I decided that I wanted to consolidate both of my accounts, so I've been working on deleting, editing and reposting everything here under my new account. This particular story hasn't been edited at all and is still the exact same as it was six years ago when I first posted it.

Fae

* * *

><p>"Okay, Skull. Here's the plan. We need to come up with the best Senior Prank," Bulk said.<p>

"Yeah. But what?"

"I don't know yet which is why we have to think of one."

"Right. Got it."

Rocky remained leaning against the lockers as Bulk and Skull walked away. _Someone definitely has to come up with the best Senior Prank. But it's not going to be those two._

He grinned. He knew just who to talk to. He pressed a button on his communicator. "Hey, Zack. Can you meet me in the park in five minutes? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure thing, Rocky."

"Great. See ya there."

Rocky grabbed his stuff out of his locker and headed to the park. He saw Zack sitting on a picnic table, waiting for him. "Hey, Zack," he greeted the former Black Ranger.

"Rocko!" Zack said, throwing his arm around the former Red and Blue Ranger's shoulders. "What's up, my Man?"

"Well, I overheard Bulk and Skull talking and they gave me an idea. We're all Seniors this year. That means there's a certain- something- that's expected of us."

"Senior Prank?" Zack asked with a mischievous grin.

"Senior Prank," Rocky confirmed. "Now, the past few years haven't been all that great. What say you and I come up with the best Senior Prank ever?"

"I like the way you think, Man. You sure you and Adam replaced the right Rangers?"

Rocky laughed. "Oh, I don't know. I bet we could get both Jason and Adam to join us."

"Could get us to join you in what?" Jason asked as he and Adam walked up.

Zack and Rocky exchanged glances before turning to their friends with matching grins. "Two words: Senior Prank."

Jason grinned. "I'm in."

"Me, too. What are we doing?" Adam asked.

"We don't know yet, but it has to be the best," Zack said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Bulk and Skull are also trying to plan the best prank. We have to make sure they can't get credit for whatever we do," Rocky said.

"So, something that requires some thinking," Jason said with a grin.

"Or a prank that involves something that they're afraid of," Adam added.

A mischievous gleam entered Zack's eyes. "Hey, Jase. Do you remember Walter?"

Jason's grin widened. "Oh, yeah. It's perfect."

"Who's Walter?" Adam asked.

"One of Rita's monsters."

"She named a monster something normal for once?"

"No, not exactly. See, we were having Adopt-a-Pet day and this lady came by asking us to find a home for her pet pig, Walter."

"A pet pig?" Rocky snorted.

"By the time Bulk and Skull arrived, Walter was the only pet left. Trini convinced them to take him."

"Only problem was, the old lady was a putty in disguise and Walter was a monster," Zack said.

"When Walter transformed into the monster, Bulk and Skull freaked out."

"They refuse to even look at a pig now."

Rocky snickered. "So something to do with pigs, then?"

"Yeah," Jason said.

"But what if people think it's them because they're afraid of pigs?" Adam asked.

"Then we just have to do something with pigs that requires too much thought involved," Zack said.

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Jason said. "Neither one is incredibly bright."

"True. Oh, I've got it," Rocky said.

"What?" Adam asked.

Rocky just shook his head. "Come on." He led the other three out of the park.

A week later, the four boys stood with Trini, Kat, Tanya, Justin and Tommy, laughing at another of Bulk and Skull's failed attempts at a Senior Prank.

"You two. Detention," Mr. Kaplan said, grabbing the two guys by the ears and dragging them to his office.

Jason grinned at Rocky, Zack and Adam and nodded. While everyone else's attention was on the scene in front of them, the four boys slipped off, unnoticed by all, except Tommy who had turned to say something to Jason.

He frowned slightly and got the girls and Justin's attention, indicating the four who were sneaking off. They exchanged glances and followed the other four. They hung back slightly, watching.

"Come on, guys. We have to hurry before anyone notices we're missing," Jason said as he and the other three led three pigs to the school doors.

"Walter?" Trini whispered when she saw one of the three pigs.

"Who?" Justin asked, but Kat shushed him.

"All right, Rocky. Open the door," Adam said.

Rocky opened the door and the other three slipped the ropes off the pigs' necks, sending them into the school. The four of them sprinted around the corner towards one of the other entrances.

The other five exchanged glances. "Maybe we should get back inside?" Kat suggested.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

They went back in the way they had come, making it back inside in time to see the pigs knock Bulk, Skull and Mr. Kaplan over.

Several kids were running away, but most of them were just laughing. Tommy caught sight of Jason, Zack, Rocky and Adam a little ways down the hall and pointed them out to the other four with him. Jason had some sort of device in his hands that he aimed at one of the pigs. "What's Jason doing?" he asked Trini.

She glanced at Jason and frowned slightly. "That thing looks familiar," she began as Jason fired the machine at the pig.

Everyone who had been previously laughing screamed and began running away as the pig became a monster. Tommy, Kat, Justin and Tanya dropped into defensive stances as Trini narrowed her eyes.

"Don't we have enough monster problems without purposefully creating one?" Tanya asked.

Trini stalked over to the four boys who were trying desperately not to laugh. She grabbed the device from Jason and quickly turned the monster back into a pig before turning to glare at the boys.

Before she could say anything, however, Miss Applebee approached. "I need everyone to leave the building. School is canceled until we can capture these pigs," she said as she herded them towards the doors.

Once outside, Jason, Zack, Rocky and Adam looked at each other before bursting out laughing as the nine current and former Rangers walked away from the school.

"What are you four doing?" Trini hissed, smacking Jason in the stomach.

He flinched, but kept laughing. Adam finally managed to calm down enough to answer. "Senior Prank," he said.

"The pig turning into a monster was the Senior Prank?" Tanya asked, glaring at her boyfriend.

"No. The Senior Prank was letting the pigs loose," Rocky said.

"The monster was just to make sure Bulk and Skull can't get credit for it," Jason added.

"But how in the world did you manage it?" Justin asked.

"We used one of Billy's old inventions, the one he used to turn the monster back into Walter in the first place," Zack explained.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I overheard Bulk and Skull talking about coming up with the best Senior Prank ever, so I went to Zack and we decided that we'd be the ones to come up with the idea," Rocky said.

"I asked if he was sure he and Adam replaced the right Rangers since he's more like me and Adam's more like Jason," Zack continued.

"Rokcy said he was sure they could get me and Adam to join them," Jason added.

"The rest, as they say, is history, as we get out of school for the Best Senior Prank Ever," Adam finished.

"So, wait. Your idea of the Best Senior Prank Ever is releasing three pigs into the school and turning one of them into a monster?" Trini asked.

"On, no," Jason said. "Our idea of the Best Senior Prank Ever-"

"Is releasing pigs labeled 'pig 1', 'pig 2' and 'pig 4' into the school," Adam continued.

"Turning Walter into a monster for a few minutes before turning him back when there's no one else around," Zack added.

"And enjoying the rest of the day out of school while the staff search for the non-existent pig number three," Rocky finished.

The four boys stood there grinning while the other five stared at them. "You know, it was a pretty good idea," Tommy started cautiously, aware that Trini was still furious with the boys.

"You got that right!" Justin said excitedly. "Especially turning it into a monster. No one will ever be able to blame anyone for it. They won't get in trouble for it. And we get the rest of the day off school."

"And Bulk and Skull won't get credit for it, either," Tanya said.

"I hate to admit it, but it was a good prank," Kat added.

"How do you intend to return the pigs without anyone figuring out who's responsible?" Trini asked, trying to stay angry with the boys, but knowing that she was going to give in and start laughing soon.

"Oh, don't worry. We've got that under control. You'll find out soon enough," Zack said. He could tell that she was about to give into the laughter he could sense in her.

She wasn't ready to give in just yet. "Does Billy know what you used his device for?"

"Yes," Adam said.

"As a matter of fact, he was the one who suggested that particular touch," Jason added.

"He did what?"

"Billy suggested that?" Kat asked at the same time as Trini's outraged exclamation.

"When did you talk to him?" Tanya wanted to know.

"Oh, the other night when I was in the Power Chamber," Adam said with a shrug.

"And you didn't think to let us know?" Tommy was the one outraged now.

"Hey, Bro, cool it. He asked us not to," Jason said, trying to pacify his friend.

"But why?" Tanya asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise the rest of you."

"Billy!" Kat exclaimed, throwing her arms around the guy who had just walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Trini asked, also giving him a hug.

"I wanted to come see my friends graduate since I wasn't able to attend my own."

Tommy and Tanya hugged Billy next, but Justin held back. He had heard about the first Blue and he was awestruck at finally meeting him.

"Hey, Billy," Tommy said, pulling the young boy forward. "This is Justin. He took over as Blue when Rocky got hurt right before the Muranthias incident."

Only Trini noticed the flash of pain that crossed Jason's face at the mention of Muranthias and squeezed his arm with a reassuring smile.

He returned it faintly and turned his attention back on the original and current Blues who were doing their techno-speak.

Before they could get carried away, Trini interrupted them. "Billy, why did you suggest they turn Walter into a monster?"

"Like Justin said, no one will be able to blame them for it and there's no way Bulk and Skull would be able to take credit for it. You must admit that it was an ingenious prank.

Trini finally gave in and grinned. "It was pretty good. How long do you think it will take for them to realize that there's only three pigs?"

Jason shrugged. "Who knows. But come on. Let's go do something fun on our day off."

"Right. Let's go to the beach," Rocky suggested.

"You're on!" Zack said as they went their separate directions to get their suits and head to the beach.


End file.
